Episode 501.d Bubble Guppies: Molly! (Part 4)
Plot A girl no bigger than her mother's thumb feels all alone in the world knowing she is the only person her size. Her wish for a companion at last comes true when the prince of the fairies named Gil arrives at her window sill. However, the niave Molly's life goes downward from there when a toad kidnaps her. While she tries to find a way home, she begins to grow up and learns about hope with the help of the friends she always wanted. Cast *Molly as (Thumbelina) *Mr. Grouper as (Jacquimo) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Mother) *Gil as (Prince Cornelius) *The Dragon Puppy as (Hero) *Mrs. Gordon as (Queen Tabitha) *Mr. Gordon as (King Colbert) *Chimpy as (Grundel) *Hypletta as (Mrs. Ma Toad) *Gummy as (Mozo) *Shady as (Gringo) *Oona as (Baby Bug) *Nonny as (Gnatty) *Goby as (Li'l Bee) *Chuckolaptor as (Mr. Beetle) *Sandy as (Mrs. Rabbit) *Gigantosaurus as (Mr. Fox) *Polar Bear as (Mr. Bear) *Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma as (Ms. Fieldmouse) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Mr. Mole) *Bubble Puppy as (Buzz Bee) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is a little nudity, some violence, no cursing, no drugs, and possible sad/scary scenes. *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This is based on the 1994 movie "Thumbelina!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Living Room) (As lots of snowflakes fall by Molly's home, Mrs. Gentilella closes the window to get herself warm. As she picks up a candle in the living room, she starts to sing sadly.) Mrs. Gentilella: (singing) I know there’s someone. Somewhere, someone. (The farm animals watch Mrs. Gentilella as they look sad about Molly's disappearance. She puts a tiny yellow dress that she made for Molly on the pillow in the cot.) Mrs. Gentilella: (singing) Who’s sure to find her soon. (She then picks up the book she read to Molly before she disappeared and sits on her rocking chair as it rocks back and forth. The Dragon Puppy watches the tiny dress and whimpers sadly.) Mrs. Gentilella: (singing) After the rain goes. There are rainbows. She’ll find her rainbow soon. Soon my breaking heart will mend. Soon a happy ending. (A chick cuddles up next to her mother hen as they look sad. The Dragon Puppy, still looking sad, goes next to Mrs. Gentilella. She pats her softly on the head.) Mrs. Gentilella: (singing) Troubles behind her. I will find her. Homeward bound. Safe and sound. And soon. (Scene: Snowy Hill) (The next morning, the snowy hill with the giant old shoe is empty. There are footprints under the snow that lead to a cottage.) (Scene: Kitchen) (Inside the cottage, there was a small kitchen where an old woman is working on a stove. The kettle boils as she smells her homemade corn cakes. Molly wakes up to find herself in a small wooden spoon in the kitchen.) Old Woman: Feeling better, my dear? Molly: Huh. Where-where am I? Old Woman: In my kitchen, I’m Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma. You know Little Red Riding Hood, don't you? Molly: Yes, my mother told me the story about her before. Where is she now? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: She's grown up now and has moved away. And now that you're here, we're snug and safe underground. Molly: I’m – I’m underground? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Yes, dearie, three feet under. I dug it myself with my own two hands. Here, drink this. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma has made Molly a cup of tea to warm her up. She gives it to her.) Molly: At least that green-skinned guppy won’t find me down here. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: You know, there’s something I don’t understand. Did you really think that you could survive the winter in that old shoe? Honestly! Molly: I want to go home. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Well, I’m afraid you’ll have to wait here ‘til spring, Molly. Molly: You know my name! (As she speaks, she tries top push a huge carrot into a pot with her spoon.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh, that was easy. I know much more, like you were engaged to the fairy prince. Gil, I believe. Molly: Well, almost. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh, that is so sad. Molly: What? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: That he was found stone-cold frozen dead, in the snow. Molly: Oh! Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: But of course you knew that. (Molly drops her cup and jumps back in the wooden spoon crying.) Molly: No. Gil, no! (Scene: Outside of the Cottage) (While Molly and Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma speak, Chuckolaptor overhears them through the chimney.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: That is so sad. Molly: No, it’s not true! No! (Molly sobs while Chuckolaptor sniggers about his plan.) (Scene: Kitchen) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Aww, Molly, forgive me. Sometimes I just blurt things out without thinking. You’re still young, though, there’ll be another. Molly: He was perfect. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Nobody’s perfect. Molly: Gil was the only one— (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma throws a cloth on Molly to make it as a coat while she puts her hands under her apron to get the oven tray full of the hot baked corn cakes out.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Now put this on. We’ll take these corn cakes to Mr. Grumpfish. He lives just down the tunnel. Molly: I’d rather not. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh. I saved your life this very day and you’d rather not? Molly: Very well. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh, one more thing. Is it true that you have a beautiful voice? Molly: I don’t feel much like singing. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma puts the corn cakes in a basket and gives it to Molly to hold.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh, you must sing for Mr. Grumpfish. He loves sweet things. Come on. Mr. Grumpfish loves his corn cakes. (She leaves. Molly sniffs sadly as she stops crying.) Molly: Gil was looking for me. That’s what must have happened. (Molly follows Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma as she exits out of the kitchen.) (Scene: Tunnel) (Molly and Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma walk through a tunnel. They came up three steps and to a door. There were jewels scattered all around the tunnel. A sign is above the door that says "Grumpfish. Whats mined is mine." Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma opens the door and they both walk in shutting the door behind them.) (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Place) (They open another door that leads to a big room full of gold treasure. A green grumpy fish who was drinking tea sees them.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Good afternoon Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Oh, yes. (Mr. Grumpfish sniffs to see who it was.) Mr. Grumpfish: Mrs. Riding Hood. Good afternoon. Lovely day. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: I want you to meet a new friend of mine, Molly. She just came down from up there. (Molly smiles and opens the basket to show him the corn cakes.) Mr. Grumpfish: Up there? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Up there. Mr. Grumpfish: Terrible place. (Mr. Grumpfish sniffs Molly.) Mr. Grumpfish: Hmm. How do you do, Miss Molly. Pleased to make your acquaintance. (Mr. Grumpfish takes out his hand and Molly shakes it.) Molly: Uh, h-how do you do, Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish: Come in, come in. But don’t touch anything. These are my things. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: We brought some corn cakes for you. Just you try one, Mr. Grumpfish. (Molly holds out the basket. Mr. Grumpfish grabs a corn cake and eats it while licking his fingers too. He holds out a gold cane) Mr. Grumpfish: Ooh ooh. Mmm. Very nice. Well, tell us about up there. I went up once, nearly blinded me. Hurried back down where it’s dark and decent. Molly: Oh, uh but… Uh. I love the light. Mr. Grumpfish: I hate it. End of story. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma goes and sits on a golden chair.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Story. Molly, tell Mr. Grumpfish a story. A lovely sad story. Molly: Well, uh… Mr. Grumpfish: Stand right there, where I can see you. Molly: Okay. (Molly stands on an open clockwork stage while Mr. Grumpfish sits on a chair next to Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma.) Molly: Um. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh, I love love stories, don’t you? Molly: Once upon a time there was, uh, the sun. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Sing it, Molly, sing. Mr. Grumpfish: She sings? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Shh. Molly: Oh, um. (Molly starts to sing. As she sings, some light appears and Gil appears on the clouds as they dance.) Molly: (singing) Once there was the sun. Bright and warm and wonderful. Shining like the love within my heart. (After they dance, they sit on a cloud in the sunset as they watch a castle on the clouds.) Molly: (singing) Now there’s no more sun. Winter has killed everything. And although it’s dark December. Forever. I’ll remember sun. (When she was about to kiss Gil, he disappears as she looks sad while she's still in Mr. Grumpfish's place.) Molly: Winter has killed everything. Even the sun. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Wonderful story. Mr. Grumpfish: Dreadful thing, the sun. And now I have a story to tell you. (Mr. Grumpfish and Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma stand up.) (Scene: Tunnel) (Mr. Grumpfish tells his story as they walk along.) Mr. Grumpfish: Just this morning as I was out for my early morning stroll I stumbled across the most extraordinary thing in my tunnel. A dead bird. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: No! (They walk past a lot of jewels and treasure.) Mr. Grumpfish: Yes. How do you suppose a dead bird got into my tunnel? Ah, well, I’m certainly glad I’m not a bird. Bothering the world with endless twittering twittering twittering… Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: My, yes. Ah, there it is. Molly: Oh! (Molly gasps as she saw Mr. Grouper lying unconscious with the thorn still stuck in his wing.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Whatever do you suppose happened to him? Mr. Grumpfish: Well, there’s one less bird to twitter twitter twitter up there. (Molly runs to Mr. Grouper and hugs him.) Molly: Oh, Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grouper. My dear dear friend. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Tender little thing. Mr. Grumpfish: Yes, quite lovely. (Mr. Grumpfish clears his throat.) Mr. Grumpfish: Mrs. Riding Hood, could I have a word with you? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: I wish you would. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma stares at Mr. Grumpfish in dreamy eyes as he speaks.) Mr. Grumpfish: Mrs. Riding Hood, you know I have been meaning to take a wife for some time now. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: What a lovely idea. Mr. Grumpfish: I find myself sometimes, you know, lonely for companionship. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: What could be more natural? Mr. Grumpfish: And I wonder if… Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Yes…? Mr. Grumpfish: If I could ask you to help me persuade Miss Molly to-to-to-to be-be my wife. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Molly? Mr. Grumpfish: She would keep me company and tell me stories, don’t you think? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Yes. (Mr. Grumpfish picks up a giant coin He blows the dust off it as it is now gold.) Mr. Grumpfish: And for your service in helping arrange this match, I will reward you handsomely. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma takes the coin off him feeling pleased.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Oh, I will! I will! Mr. Grumpfish: Dear Mrs. Riding Hood... Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Leave the arrangements to me. Molly? (Molly listens to Mr. Grouper's heart which is still beating and then strokes his head softly with her hand.) Molly: I – I hear your heart! You’re not dead, no! Mr. Grouper… Mr. Grouper. I’ll come back tonight. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Molly? (Scene: The Outside) (Chuckolaptor stands on the ice block with Gil inside while it is brought to Chimpy.) Chuckolaptor: One ice-cold prince coming up. Where do you want him? Chimpy: There. (Chimpy starts to look worried.) Chimpy: He looks dead. Chuckolaptor: Dead, dead schmead, what difference does it make? Chimpy: You killed him! Chuckolaptor: Okay okay okay, have it your way. I killed him. There, you satisfied? Huh, huh? Forget the prince, all right. I, uh, what if I were to tell you I know exactly where Molly is right now? Huh? What if I was to tell you that? Would you give me my wings? Chimpy: I’m glad you killed prince. It’s a deal. (Chuckolaptor and Chimpy shake hands.) Chuckolaptor: Good. My sources tell me she’s buried alive with the green fish. Chimpy: Green fish? What green fish? Chuckolaptor: If I were you, I’d get my tail over there and save her. Go, get hopping. Oh, and give me my wings, would you please? My wings. Chimpy: Where does green fish live? I go kick down his door. (Chimpy grabs Chuckolaptor.) Chuckolaptor: Ooh ooh oh, stop stop! Let go of my arm! What’s going on, where are we going? Chimpy: We go rescue Molly from the green fish. Chuckolaptor: Green fish? Are you out of your mind? I’m not going down there. Do you know what that guy does to beetles? Do you have any idea what he does? He stuffs them. He stuffs them and he pins them on his walls. (Chimpy pushes Chuckolaptor in the snow.) Chimpy: Quiet! (Chimpy grabs Chuckolaptor's tail and drags him across the snow.) Chuckolator: Look, why don’t you just go home and marry a green-skinned guppy? You ever think about that? You find yourself a pretty green-skinned guppy with warts and you marry her. Chimpy: Quiet! Chuckolaptor: Green-skinned guppies, green-skinned guppies. I gotta be stuck with green-skinned guppies. (On a ledge of a snowy hill, Nonny, Goby, and Oona watch as Chimpy and Chuckolaptor go away and seeing Gil in the frozen ice block.) Nonny: They’ve got the fairy prince. We’ve got to help him. Goby: Come on guys, let’s build a fire. (They fly to the ice block to start work on building a fire.) (Scene: Sitting Room) (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma is dressed in a bridesmaid dress. She locks her front door with her key as she gets Molly ready for a wedding.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: All the same, we’ll make it a thrilling wedding. Why it’s a wonderful match! Mr. Grumpfish is the richest fish for miles around. Educated, well-dressed, highly thought of, never mind that he can’t see. That’s all the better. Molly: How can I possibly marry Mr. Grumpfish? I don’t love him. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma rolls her eyes.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Love? Love is what we read about in books, my dear. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma takes off her bridesmaid dress and starts to sing. As she does, she takes a doll's head off and gets dressed in a ball made of yawn. She then takes a needle to make it as a cane to dance along with.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: (singing) ‘Here comes the bride’ is a lovely little ditty. But marrying for love is a foolish thing to do. ‘Cause love won’t pay the mortgage. Or put porridge in your bowl. Dearie, marry the Fish. (She dresses in a white sheet of blanket to make as a cloth on a dress holding a piece of rope. She ties it around her waist.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: (singing) True, it’s a fact that he’s not exactly witty. He’s blinder than a bat. But at least his eyes are blue. His breath may be alarming. But he’s charming, for a troll. Dearie, marry the Fish. (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma walks up some steps and kicks a giant key.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: (singing) Romeo and Juliet. Were very much in love when they were wed. They honoured every vow. So where are they now? They’re dead. Dead, very very dead. (Molly dances along holding the needle. Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma takes a flower out of the vase and shakes it in Molly's face. She grabs the needle off her and whacks the stone like playing golf.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: (singing) Poor Molly, your brain so itty bitty. I hate to seem a pest. But I know what’s best for you. Just think of all the ways that you could decorate a hole. Take my advice, I’ll bring the rice. Dearie, marry the Fish! (Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma jumps out of the yawn ball and loads of money came pouring down from the ceiling all over the room. She grabs the white sheet off her and grabs it on Molly. She also grabs the yawn ball and puts it on top of Molly's head which was too hard for her to balance on her head.) Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: (singing) Marry the Fish! Marry that Fish! F is for Fancy! Molly: (singing) I! Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: (singing) S-H! (Scene: The Tunnels) (Mr. Grouper is still lying unconscious. Molly walks in holding a candle in her hand. She puts it down next to him. She holds a blanket for him to get warm.) Molly: Please be warm, dear friend. Please live. Poor little goldfish. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you. I know now… There’s no place in this big world for little people. We… We cannot do impossible things. Perhaps I should marry the Fish. He could take care of me. He could. Hmph. I will. I will marry the Fish. (Mr. Grouper wakes up and yawns.) Mr. Grouper: You are joking. Molly: Mr. Grouper? Mr. Grouper: Marry the prince. (Molly feels happy and hugs Mr. Grouper.) Molly: Mr. Grouper, you’re awake. Oh, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: Ow, ow! Molly: Oh, oh, I’m sorry. Mr. Grouper: I have a thorn in my wing. Molly: A thorn? Well, let me see. Oh, my goodness. Hold still. (Molly pulls the thorn out of his wing.) Mr. Grouper: Ah. Molly: There. (Molly kisses his wing.) Mr. Grouper: Oh, now it will get better. (Mr. Grouper gets up to his feet.) Molly: Don’t get up! Mr. Grouper: No, no, I go to find the Vale of the Fairies and the prince. Molly: You silly bird, don’t you understand? Mr. Grouper: Get on my back, get on my back. I will take you to the green forest. Molly: Be realistic. Gil is gone. (Mr. Grouper puts on his hat. As Molly kept telling him to stop, he keeps speaking.) Mr. Grouper: I – I will find him. Remember— Molly: Mr. Grouper, don’t. Mr. Grouper: (singing) You’re sure to do impossible things… (Molly covers her ears and yells out loud.) Molly: Mr. Grouper. Stop! Stop it, Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: … (singing) If you follow your heart. (Mr. Grouper flies out of the tunnel and into the sky.) Mr. Grouper: Bon voyage, mon amie. Molly: Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Bon voyage! Molly: No. Mr. Grouper. (Molly gets down on her knees and feels sad.) Molly: Oh, Mr. Grouper, stop torturing me. Gil is dead. (Scene: The Outside) (Goby, Oona, and Nonny make a fire under the ice block. They pull piles of wood.) Goby: There. Oona: Does he know Mr. Grumpfish’s gonna marry Molly? Goby: We’ll find out when the ice melts. Then we’ll tell him. (They fly up to the ice. Goby slips and almost falls off. He grabs Gil's finger.) Goby: Whoa! (They all grab on to Gil's finger. The ice starts to melt and his finger starts to move.) Goby: Look, he’s waking up. (Scene: Underground Wedding Church) (Some underground creatures were seated on chairs. Molly is dressed in pigtails in a beautiful wedding dress holding a bundle of flowers. She looks sad as she looks at the ring on her finger Gil gave her. She sighs and walks slowly down the aisle. Then, she stops and sees a flashback of Gil singing to her.) Gil (flashback): (singing) Let me be your wings. Let me be your only love. Let me take you far beyond the stars. (Molly tries to reach out to him but he disappears.) Pronto: Uh, Mr. Grumpfish. Do you take this girl to be your lawful wedded wife? (Molly continues walking down the aisle. As she was close to Pronto and Mr. Grumpfish, she looks down at her ring and sees Gil's face in it singing.) Gil (flashback): (singing) Let me be your wings. Let me lift you high above. Everything we’re dreaming of. Will soon be ours. (Gil disappears and Mr. Grumpfish clears his throat.) Mr. Grumpfish: I do. (Molly walks to Mr. Grumpfish and Pronto. In the candle wax water where Pronto is standing in front of it, she sees Gil in it singing.) Gil: (singing) Anything that you desire. Anything at all. (Gil disappears again.) Pronto: And Molly, do you take this Fish to be your lawful wedded husband? (Mr. Grumpfish looks down at Molly and smiles at her in a creepy way. Molly starts to smile as she was having a flashback. The flashback was of her and Gil on her window sill telling each other to never forget each other as Molly puts the forget-me-not chain around Gil's neck and Gil putting the ring around her finger.) Molly (flashback): Do not forget me. Gil (flashback): Oh, forget-me-knots. Oh, I’ll never forget you. Never. Molly (flashback): Never never. (The flashback ends as she starts to look angry.) Pronto: Speak up. Molly: Never. Pronto: What? Molly: Never! Pronto: I beg your pardon? Molly: I cannot marry Mr. Grumpfish. (Everyone gasps.) Molly: I don't love him! Pronto: What? Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma: Molly! (Suddenly, there was a crash in the ceiling. Chimpy crashes through all the way to the aisle screaming. Everyone gasps at the sight of him.) Chimpy: Argh! Molly: You! Chimpy: I marry her! (Molly throws the bundle of flowers on the floor.) Molly: No, I no marry you! I go home! (Chimpy grabs her arm.) Chimpy: No! Molly: Go away! (Molly kicks Chimpy's foot and runs off.) Mr. Grumpfish: After her! (Scene: Tunnels) (Molly runs past some treasure. Chuckolaptor pops out and grabs Molly.) Chuckolaptor: Haha! Hiya toots. Molly: I'm not your toots. (Molly pushes Chuckolaptor and runs away.) Chuckolaptor: Whoa! Hey, wait! Wait! Chimpy: Molly! Chuckolaptor: My wings, my wings! (Everyone steps on Chuckolaptor as they run after Molly, even Chimpy.) Gil: Whoa! Ah. (Gil, Goby, Oona, and Nonny fly in on a ledge as they look down to see Molly running over a bridge with everyone chasing after her.) Gil: Molly. Chimpy: She marry me! Goby: That’s the green-skinned guppy we’ve been telling you about! (They fly down and jump in front of Chimpy and everyone else. Gil gets out his sword.) Gil: We meet at last, Mr. Green-Skinned Guppy! Chimpy: Fairy prince! No, you killed him. (Chimpy pushes Chuckolaptor to the floor and gets out a fire lamp.) (Scene: Final Tunnel) (Molly runs in cobwebs. She grunts as she pulls them out. By a few coins and a treasure chest, she sees the sunlight.) Molly: The sun. The sun is shining again. (Scene: Bridge) (Chimpy and Gil fight with their weapons.) Gil: Haha! Come on, show me whatcha got. (Chimpy whacks Gil on the head which knocks him out. He was about to escape when Gil grabs his leg and is about to push him off the bridge. Everyone else rushes past them. Chimpy grabs Gil's arm.) Gil: Let me go! (Gil hears Molly screaming far away.) Gil: Molly! (Chimpy grabs Gil's head and they both fall off the bridge deep down below into a chasm.) (Scene: Final Tunnel) (Molly climbs up the treasure panting as she looks back to see everyone else coming.) Mr. Grumpfish: Molly, come back! (Molly grabs a giant key and pulls it down. The diamonds, jewels, money, rings, gems, pearls, and other treasure start to fall all the way down. Molly climbs out to the exit where the light is. Before she climbs out, she looks back to see everyone screaming as they saw the treasure coming down to them. They run away as the treasure came pouring down after them. Molly sighs in relief and climbs out.) (Scene: Snowy Hills) (Molly climbs out of the hole and she turns around grabbing her arms about.) Molly: Ooh. Oh, the sun! (Molly looks up to see a silhouette of something coming down. It's Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: (singing) When you follow your heart! Molly: Mr. Grouper, it's you! Mr. Grouper: Of course, c’est moi. Oh, Molly I found it, I have found it, I found the Vale of the Fairies! Molly: Oh, Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grouper: No, no, listen it is true. I talked to a woman named Sandy, who talked to the polar bear, who talked to the bear, who know for sure. You see – ah, I show you. Jump on. Hang on! Molly: Mr. Grouper! (Mr. Grouper grabs Molly in his wings and puts her on his back as they fly up to the sky.) (Scene: Sky above lands) (They fly through clouds and above lands as Mr. Grouper hums "If you Follow Your Heart." Molly's hair has changed back to normal.) Mr. Grouper: We got to find the fairy prince. Molly: That’s impossible. Mr. Grouper: You are wrong! Molly: Mr. Grouper, I nearly made the biggest mistake of my life. I nearly said yes to the Fish. Mr. Grouper: That’s the mountain that looks like a turtle. Molly: But well, I don’t love the Fish. (Scene: Patch of Weeds) Mr. Grouper: We are here, we are here! (As he calls for the fairies, Molly falls off and lands on a branch with his hat on her. She takes it off.) Mr. Grouper: Hello, hello, hello! Fairies! This is it. Molly: This? It just looks like a patch of ordinary weeds. Mr. Grouper: Sing, Molly, sing. Molly: Oh, Mr. Grouper. Please. Can you take me home? (Molly hands him his hat.) Mr. Grouper: Sing! (Molly sighs and sings while crossing her arms.) Molly: (singing) You will be my wings. You will be my only love. You will take me far beyond the stars. (Molly looks at Mr. Grouper who watches amazingly as the icicles start to break and fall off while some of the snow is melting.) Molly: Mr. Grouper, this is silly. This is a weed patch. Mr. Grouper: This is the Vale of the Fairies. Molly: Take me home, please. Mr. Grouper: (singing) Let me be your wings! (spoken) Like that. Sing, like that. Molly: (singing) You will lift me high above! Mr. Grouper: Oh, magnifique! (The icicles start to break and all the spring flowers start to grow.) Molly: (singing) Everything we’re dreaming of! Will soon be ours! (More spring flowers start to grow.) Mr. Grouper: Incroyable. Molly: (singing) Anything that we desire. Anything at all! Everyday you’ll take me higher. (Molly stops singing and looks serious.) Molly: Let’s be practical. This isn’t the Vale of the Fairies. And Gil is never coming back. (Just then, she looks and sees someone singing the rest of the song. It's Gil with Goby, Oona, and Nonny. All of the icicles start to break off.) Gil: (singing) And I’ll never let you fall! Molly: You. It’s you. Gil, you’re alive! (Gil flies in and picks up Molly with his arms.) Gil: Molly, will you marry me? Molly: I will. (Gil and Molly kiss. He then lifts her up in the air. Her dress turns pink and golden wings start to appear on her back.) Molly: Wings. I have wings! My very own wings! (The land they're in is now the Vale of the Fairies. The flowers start to bloom and lots of fairies appear sitting in it clapping including Gil's parents. They all cheer. Two fairies ring two bluebells very merrily. The Vale of the Fairies is right by Molly's home. The farm animals are sitting on the hills by the stream where Mrs. Gentilella is. Lots of fairies blow trumpets as the parade stand in front with the royal carriage. Gil and Molly stand with Gil's parents where they got married. Molly is dressed in a beautiful wedding dress where Goby, Oona, and Nonny stand before her. She holds a bunch of blue flowers. Gil is dressed in a white royal tuxedo. They have rings on their fingers. Molly looks up and sees her mother. She waves to her.) Chorus: (singing) Anything that you desire! Molly: Hello, mother! (Mrs. Gentilella waves back at her laughing in joy as she throws confetti down at her and Gil from her basket. She is wearing a bridesmaid dress and a pink hat with flowers on sitting next to the Dragon Puppy. Mr. Grouper bows down his hat as he sits on the Dragon Puppy's head. Molly waves back at her and she and Gil both held hands as they walk down the aisle.) Chorus: (singing) Anything at all! Everyday I’ll take you higher! And I’ll never let you fall! (Gil whistles for Bubble Puppy. Bubble Puppy flies in and Gil and Molly were about to take the royal carriage when Bubble Puppy swoops up and they jump up on his back. Mr and Mrs. Gordon feel shocked as they didn't take the carriage. Gil looks back at them. He smiles and waves goodbye to them. Molly looks back smiling too. Mr and Mrs. Gordon smile and wave goodbye to him and Molly. Oona, Nonny, and Goby gave tail high-fives to each other and gave the thumbs up to Molly and Gil. They then look back and see Mr. Grouper. Molly throws her flowers at him. He bows his hat again.) Mr. Grouper: Au revoir! (The flowers hit him on the head and land in his hat. He takes them out giggling waving goodbye. Molly waves goodbye to him. Gil and Molly then kiss each other as they go past the moon.) Chorus: (singing) And always follow your heart! (The scene then turns into the final picture in the final page of the book.) Mr. Grouper: And, of course, they lived happily ever after. (The pages then flick backwards and the book slowly closes.) The End! Recap Back at Molly's home, Mrs. Gentilella sings about Molly returning home soon. Meanwhile, Molly was found and taken in by Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma. She tells her about her granddaughter, Little Red Riding Hood. She also informs her of Gil's supposed demise, saddening Molly too greatly. The two take some corn cakes to Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma's neighbour, Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Mr. Grouper, who Molly discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Grumpfish confides to Little Red Riding Hood's Grandma that he would like to marry Molly and will pay her handsomely if she gets the girl to agree. Molly, heartbroken over Gil's death, accepts. Mr. Grouper soon awakens and leaves to find Gil, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Chuckolaptor brings Gil's frozen body to Chimpy and informs him that Molly is going to marry Mr. Grumpfish. After the two leave to stop the wedding, Goby, Oona, and Nonny thaw Gil's body out. As she's going up the aisle, Molly realizes that she can't marry someone she doesn't love. As she refuses, Chimpy and Chuckolaptor crash the wedding. A chase ensues, with Chuckolator, Chimpy, and the wedding guests trying to stop Molly from getting away. Gil appears and fights with Chimpy until the two fall into a chasm. Once outside and free, Molly is reunited with Mr. Grouper, who insists he's found the Vale of the Fairies. He takes her to what looks like a frozen patch of weeds and tells her to sing, which she grudging does. As Molly gives up hope, the ice thaws and Gil appears. The two marry, and at the wedding Molly is granted wings and became a fairy princess. Molly and Gil live happily ever after. Category:Stories